


And then there were none

by Victoriancrow



Series: Mevolent and his Generals [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling, Giving Up, Insomnia, Loss of loved ones, M/M, Self Harm, Series Spoilers, Some Fluff, ish, suicidal implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning there was Mevolent and his three generals. One by one everyone fell. Who is there to awaken the Faceless Ones now? This is just an angsty fic for a trade on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And then there were three

_It had been a few years since Nefarian Serpine had killed one Skulduggery Pleasant. In that time Mevolent and his Generals had gained an advantage in their crusade to bring back The Faceless Ones. In those short 5 years since Lord Vile had joined the original three they had killed more than any of them bothered to count. With the help of Vile fields were filled with the dead bodies of those who dared to oppose them. Those 5 years had worked well for the group. Years passed and while they had lost Lord Vile, who had had disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, the three felt that they would beat the other side and bring their Gods back. The battles were going well and, at least while Vile was with them, they were winning a good majority of them making their way to victory. Or so they had thought._

_With the loss of Vile the other side had regained their prized fighter Skulduggery Pleasant. Instead of the angry family man from before he had turned into a snarky skeleton who seemed to have gained an incredible knowledge of their inner workings. Each battle wore down their own recruits and started to hurt the three right at the source._

_And then there were three left._

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“How is this happening?” Mevolent yelled out venomously. “Just last year we were about ready to beat those low lives and bring our Gods back to us that atrocious abnormality that dares to call itself a man.” He paced around the room mumbling to himself in anger before turning back to his Generals. “Nefarian what have you planned out this time?”

Serpine had been trying to get an plan put together but everything he could think of off the fly had serious repercussions. “Mevolent,” he started carefully, “I think it may be in our best interest to sit back and plan further.”

“I disagree.” Serpine looked to his left at the sound of the Barons deep voice.

“Yes Baron Vengeous. What is your thoughts on the matter?” Mevolent asked smoothly though anger still rolled off of him in waves.

Baron straightened up further showing his true height as he spoke firmly, “We need to set out an attack at once. Don’t let their armies build up any further. With an attack straight on we may be able to take back control.”  
“That would be absurd. There is no plan there at all. Say we all went out ourselves to face the primary army head on. What then. We break off into left right and center? Those behind us would be lost without direction. The skeleton would take us down before we could even take down half of it’s army.”

“What do you suggest then? We allow them to rejoice and get their hope fully back making them all but unstoppable?”

“I think we should come up with a plan that would secure our victory with the least amount of casualties.”

“And how long will this new foolproof plan take to create?”

Serpine tensed glaring at The Baron. He was used to his brilliance being questioned by the other after knowing each other for so long. His left hand tightened it’s grip on his gloved right hand in frustration as he tried to keep his composure in front of his master. “That all depends on how long you wish to live Vengeous.” He turned around to face the Baron head on. “Also if you truly do wish to see our Gods return to us than I would ask you to push down your fury for a second to listen to reasoning.” Serpine tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder tightening. He nearly lost his footing, having to use the wall of the castle to steady himself, as Mevolent shoved him aside to his original placing. He looked at Mevolent unable to hide his displeasure of the others action Serpine’s face glared at the other for a split second before Mevolent’s hand snapped out of it's resting position colliding with the side of Serpine’s head. The force of the hit made the smallest adept go sprawling onto the floor. He held the side of his head biting his tongue to remain silent.

“Do not forget who is in charge here.” The elemental said staring down at Serpine. They were all stressed at their latest failures and Mevolent was on the brink of a full on mental break down. Serpine would have sworn he could see fire building in the others eyes. “Now, If you two would save your personal bickering for your own chambers I would like to focus on winning this crusade.” Mevolent looked between the two remaining Generals making sure to hold eye contact with both of them before turning his back to them. “I will lead an army myself to fight the miscreation. I expect you two will have everything ready for my return In a few days. Baron, you will build another army according to Nefarian’s plans and we will continuously hit them until they have fallen before us.”

As he left to assemble his army Baron relaxed his stance and calmly walked over to the butthurt adept that was still on the ground. He sighed and reached down to help the other up from their position. “You should have kept composed instead of allowing your emotions to get the better of you.”

While Serpine allowed the other to help him up he did not want to listen to the older mock him. “Shut up Baron I did not ask for your advice.” He stood up straight though stayed leaning against the other trying to calm his own worries of the upcoming battle and it's outcome.

Vengeous didn't care to start a fight with the other at this time and stayed in his position allowing the other to gain whatever amount of comfort the other needed. “We have to be able to trust in Mevolent’s decisions. He knows what is for us to win this war.”

“This is not an good idea.” Serpine said shaking his head that was leaning against the taller's chest.

The Baron shook his head laying a reassuring hand on the others shoulder. “Mevolent has the power and the blessings of the Faceless Ones. I believe that he will bring them back and conquer the heathens that stand in our way.”

Giving a cautious nod Serpine unconsciously adjusted the brooch that held his shirt in place.”I hope you are right.” He didn't want to doubt his master but running the numbers and plans through his head showed no good outcome to facing them head on.

Baron moved his hand to be placed gently on the others head looking back towards the door that the elemental had left through. The two stood in silence for a while just leaning against each other trying to find an light in the darkening situation. They knew that there would be a lot to plan for if they would be doing multiple attacks in all of the major bases of the others armies. Serpine looked up and stared at the other thinking about everything they could do, and all of things that could go wrong along the way. Serpine was not one to doubt their abilities nor the fact that they could win the war, it was just that the moment was not right to be going in so brash.

“Mevolent can not fail us. He will bring about the second coming of our Gods and will change this world into an dark and glorious kingdom.” Serpine smiled at the words of the taller but he still felt the unease of the battle.

“I hope you are right Baron.”

After hearing the noise of footsteps walking quickly down the hall the two broke apart to see Mevolent turning the corner and walking up to them. “I will be leaving for battle soon.” Serpine gave a curt bow and Vengeous saluted their master. Mevolent gave a quick nod at the others before he left through the front entrance of the caste.

“Everything will be fine.” Serpine repeated as he looked back to the Baron.

Without looking back at the other he laid a hand once on Serpine’s shoulder. “Everything will be fine.”

The year was 1861.


	2. And then there were two

The two remaining generals were lost for words. They had lost their master, their best means to bring back their unholy Gods. Mevolent's loss had been hard on the two men. They had no sarmies, no leader, no hope. They had to degrade themselves to hiding out in one of the safe houses that had been provided to them through a yellow-bellied sorcerer. Serpine was pacing back and forth thinking if new plans to get back at the skeleton and his recruits. He was still trying to trying to wrap his mind around the others return. He had made sure the other was broken physically and mentally. He had even burned his body burying it in pieces and yet the monstrosity was still alive and fighting.  
  
Baron Vengeous, on the other hand, was ready to fight. His temper was about to boil over leaving Serpine the task of keeping him in the confines of the small cabin. That was the task that kept the other the busiest. Neither was sleeping nor eating very often. The two lasted about a week in utter silence save for Nefarian's mumblings of his plans for battle and escape and Baron sharpening his cutlass.    
  
Vengeous, once again, was heading towards the door. His hand around his sword was white in his rage. Just as he was about to open the door he could feel the back of his shirt being roughly pulled back by the shorter who had not even glanced up from the map in his hands. Baron's face reddened and he turned back around, his boots clomping around on the floor in anger. He all but threw the cutlass in its proper place which was a corner behind the table next to where he usually sad down at to calm down. This time, however, his anger only grew.  
  
"How can you just sit down as everything we have been working for is being destroyed?" The Baron bellowed out causing Serpine to jump a bit at the unexpected noise.  
  
Nefarian sighed in annoyance; "If you go out without a plan than you are going to fall as well"  
  
"I can do something about them.”

 

“That’s what Mevolent said as well.”

 

“I am not Mevolent.”

 

Serpine looked up and snapped at the other harshly, “No you are not but if you continue to try to go after them you may as well be.”

 

The taller’s eyes glowed golden in rage at the thought of one, being trapped instead of fighting and secondly, having the other doubt his abilities. “I can handle myself Nefarian.” He spat out venomously before turning around and walking towards the door of the house.

 

At seeing the other move towards the door Serpine spin in his chair ripping off his glove. His red hand gleamed in the light of the room. “Don’t you dare leave me like Mevolent did as well.”

 

Baron stopped and turned around looking at the other curiously. It was obvious that Serpine had lost a lot of sleep to allow such a confession to leave his lips. He stepped away from the door once more to stand closer to his partner. The silver haired adept crossed his arms and took a deep breathe until his own eyes had returned to their normal colour. “Than what is your plan then?”

 

Serpine lowered his hand pulling the glove back onto his hand. His mouth opened and closed before he admitted “I do not have one as of yet.” He turned back around in his chair and looked back down at his writing which, due to his lack of sleep, was almost too blurry to read. His left hand rubbed both eyes bringing them back into focus before continuing to reread what had been written. “Give me a few more days and it will be fine.”

 

“”A few more days and we will be found and killed.” That caused Serpine to pause for a second. “If we act now-”

 

“We will die sooner. Wait a few days and we will live at least those few more days.”

 

“Unless we strike first when they are not expecting anything.”

“Don’t be an idiot Baron. We need to think this through.”

 

Baron Vengeous stared at the other watching as he struggled to write down the thoughts that had to be racing through his head. The usually piercing eyes were glazed over and blinking frequently trying to rid the sleep from them. He watched the other struggle for a bit before standing up and walking over to the other to place a hand on his shoulder. You need to sleep Serpine.”

 

The raven haired man looked up to the grey haired adept with a frown and tried in vain to get the others hand off of him. “I’m perfectly fine. I just need to,” He paused staring back down at the scribbles on the paper in front of him before continuing with, “focus on the plans.”

 

“If you do not come with me to bed then I will have to carry you in there myself.” The taller said crossing his arms and speaking with a strong voice that everyone hear from the general whenever they were in battle. It was the tone of a man who was in charge and would accomplish his goal no matter what.

 

Serpine scoffed and continued to write illegibly until the Baron picked up the smaller adept with no real problems seeing as how the other had not sleep in the last three days. Serpine attempted to put up an fight but all that he could really do was swat at his chest and face. “Put me down this instant you oaf.” He grumbled already half asleep from the others embrace.

 

Giving a light chuckle Baron carried Serpine into the small bedroom and laid him down on the bed. The raven haired man fumbled with his clothing until looking back at the grey haired man. Giving an short shake of the head the Baron helped the other remove his clothing. It was slightly harder because the other kept of leaning on him instead of staying in a sitting position. Once his shirt and coat were off he started to work on the others pants. Why he still insisted on wearing all of his general attire instead of more everyday wear like Baron had been wearing was beyond the older’s comprehension but he did not question his fashion choices. The pants were much easier to get off of the slim body and in no time Serpine was in nothing but his boxers and the glove covering his right hand.

 

Baron wrapped his arms around the other holding his slim body to his broad chest.

 

“You better still be here when I wake up in the morning. If not I will kill you.”

 

“Funny.” The taller said allowing him to burry himself in the Barons warm chest. He held him tightly hearing the light snores emitted from the other. He stayed still allowing the other to rest himself until the grey haired General dozed off as well

 

Hours passed as the two slumbered until Nefarian woke up. He had gone over the plans and he knew that the only sure way to survive would be to flee the country. He slinked his way out of the bed like a serpent in the night. Without making a sound he packed up his belongings and left the shack to meet up with one of his contacts in the American Necromancy Temple. Without looking back he traveled across the world to South Dakota where he planned on staying until he could make a plan that would bring the remaining two back on top of the war. Through all of this he regretted leaving Baron Vengeous by himself only a little. He had faith that the other general would be safe alone.

 

It was still 1861

 


	3. And then there was one

 

_Time had passed as Nefarian stayed at the Necromancers Temple. During that time his life turned upside down once more. Serpine had found out about the capture of the Baron and within the next few days the Skeleton had found his as well after he had left the Necromancers temple. During their fight Serpine could feel his death looming over him. Right as the skeleton was about to finish him his scarred friend pulled him away talking about a truce that the elders had put into place. He had gained a few injuries from the confrontation yet none that wouldn’t heal. He had agreed to the truce though he swore he would still continue the work of his master._

 

During the time of the truce Serpine had gained an army of Hallow men inside his castle walls. It had taken a few years to finally get everything ready for his plan to work but he felt it was worth it. After the murder of the author, Gordon Edgley, the adept was ready to claim the “fabled” Scepter of the Ancients. The best part of the plan though was that he had gained an upper hand of the skeleton detective, yet again, and was able to take him captive. He enjoyed being able to torture the monster yet again after so many years. While he had less of an array of techniques that he could use on the other, with him lacking any skin or internal organs, but he still found plenty that he could do. The two had their usual banter though while he tried to talk to the other as he usually did he couldn’t stay as happy as he wished he would have been. Loosing Baron was still occupying his thoughts and while he tried to bring his Gods back to their rightful place in their world, he had been making a plan to find the Baron to break him out so the two could be together again. He also planned on beating the other and finding out why he had left him when they could have done it together.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

 Once more he had run into some issues now that the Detective had escaped and was onto his latest plan. The monsters lackeys had freed him from the castle and escaped the Hollow men but in their mission they had given him a great weapon. He had gained control of one of the group’s cleaver. He had injected a mixture, which was given to him by a necromancer, into the Cleaver’s body testing to see if he would be able to turn the other immortal. The other seamed to function perfectly fine and after a few days of watching the other Serpine had decided to try the formula on himself as well.

 

He had filled bags full of the black liquid and pushed long needles into his arms. Lying back onto the makeshift operating table he reached up to turn the knobs that held the liquid back. As the black fluid flowed down and into his arm Serpine took a deep breath waiting for the liquid to take effect. The Cleaver was very different from himself in terms of pain tolerance and, while he was positive in his abilities to handle pain exceedingly well, he knew that if the Cleaver had struggled so much it could not have felt that great. Right as the liquid hit his skin Serpine could feel fire burning through him. His bod itched internally and wherever the fluid hit felt as if the sun was licking him from within. The veins in his body started to turn black as is a remnant had taken over. There was so much liquid in his body that some of it had started to come out of his mouth choking the adept bringing him closer to the death that he knew he would be taking him soon. He contorted in pain and tried to scream though the fluid choked him. As the concoction ran empty in the bags Serpine could feel a numbness overtaking his own body. It started at his head and spread as rapidly as the pain had earlier. Nefarian’s eyes felt heavy and soon he stopped breathing all together.

 

Then his eyes opened up quickly his heart starting up again pumping his new blood through his veins. That brief moment of death made the adept feel alive again. He tore out the needles watching as a bit of black followed in its place. As he watched the somewhat large holes in his arm close up he laughed going to stand, which proved to be harder than the green eyed man thought. As soon as his feet touched the ground he fell over still getting the feeling back into his body. He doubled over and threw up the access fluid that had been sitting in his lungs. He stood up and used the table to drag himself back onto it to rest his body a bit more. Serpine’s face was cracked in a grin. There was no way anyone could stop him from achieving his goal now. He closed his eyes falling bac asleep and dreamed of the carnage that his Gods and he would bring to the Earth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Serpine had lost once again to the skeleton detective and his new lackey. He had done everything in his power to make himself immortal and still, he was taken down by the monster he had created. As the black bolt of lightning headed towards him time seemed to slow down to a crawl giving him precious seconds to think about all he could have done, and all that he did wrong. He handled the loss of his leader and allies, taking on all the responsibility onto himself to bring back his Gods. He took control of an army of hallow men underneath the noses of the Irish Sanctuary and stole the scepter of the ancients after going through the pain of the transformation after he had injected the black liquid into his veins, and now he was about to die.

 

The thought of himself dying was not one that was completely horrible. Though it was at the hands of his greatest enemy Serpine was not worried.  The thought of finally being able to see his Gods, which he was sure would welcome him for his service to them, gave him some delight. A second before the lighting hit his flesh his mind went back to the Baron, and how he had left him alone to suffer. Serpine hoped that one day Vengeous would escape and avenge himself and Mevolent. After that original though he also wished death and misery upon the skeleton and his underling, hoping that the young girl would prove to be the Skeletons downfall. With that final thought he allowed the darkness to pull him down.

 

And then there truly was one


	4. And then there were none

Baron Vengeous was free finally from the prison but he realized that he was all that remained. Serpine had been taken down a year before he had gotten out. The news had surprised and hurt the other at the news of his fallen comrade. When the eyeless killer told him the news he had merely nodded and changed the subject to catch up on the events that had happened since his detainment. The news of all that had happened was a lot for the General to take in. With the changing of the power and the deaths of his past allies Baron became tired. He left for one of the hideouts that Billy-Ray had told him about.

 

Baron walked down the worn path that was shown on the map that the hitman had given to him. He had not paid any attention to the place he was heading until he saw the small shack up close. As soon as he realized where he was the adept stopped walking. It was the same shack that he had been abandoned by his partner so many years ago. The thought of walking into the shack wondering how it would have been if he had not been captured, and if Serpine had never left him. What would have happened Serpine had not truly abandoned him. Would he have left the shack to the new hideout where he had been captured? What would have happened if Serpine had come back before he had left? He would have been mad, that’s a definite.  The Baron would probably yell at the smaller adepts decision, cussing him out until he made sure his ears would hurt so he would remember the lesson he was given, before settling down and hugging the smaller tightly. They would have spent the night together knowing that they were together once more. But that didn't happen. Serpine was dead and Baron Vengeous was all alone only to walk into the abandoned shack which stood strong, reminding him of the losses he had had.

 

Once he had walked into the rundown house and was sure he was completely he fell onto the ground eyes blurring in rage and sadness. He could feel his power crackling inside him as his anger grew against the skeletal heathen. All he and his comrades had ever wanted to do was bring back their Gods to the world where they belonged before the Ancients forced them way. Instead he was forced to watch as his allies fell one by one before him as he rotted away in a jail cell, while the skeleton walked free to live its sick life. As tears pierced his golden eyes he vowed to finish the job that Mevolent had started. Standing up he glared at the table where he and Serpine had had their last fight. With a flash it shattered into several pieces. The same happened for every memory in the small house. The chair that Serpine had sat in as he went through his plans splintered at his glance. The wardrobe that held a change of the two’s clothing disintegrated. The same fate met everything in the house as the General stormed around the small space destroying everything that made him think of his raven haired, green eyed lover.

 

The Baron raged through the house until he stopped in the bedroom as he saw the bed. His eyes returned to their normal colour as the last memories of Serpine flashed through his head. They had lain together on that bed for the whole night in each other’s embrace. His anger faded as a simple thought crossed his mind. _If he had just stayed with me he would not have died. We could have come up with a plan that would have brought back our Gods together._

 

He sat down on the bed and looked up towards the ceiling trying to rid his mind of all of the memories that he knew would cloud his judgement. His breathing slowed down and his mind went blank until he only focused on stealing the Grotesquery. Unlike his usual head first plans of attack he sat down and thought about what he could do to make sure this plan would be the one to finally work. He thought long and hard taking only a second to think about how much easier it was with Serpine and his brilliant mind to come up with the plans. A shake of his head brought him back to what he could do to get his hands on the parts of his God and the placement of the portal where he could bring them all back. Vengeous refused to allow the skeleton to take him out once again.

 

Days passed as he planned out everything he could do to defeat the skeleton detective and his underlings. Once he was sure that the plan would be a success he called forth the eyeless hit man to start their latest race to summon the Faceless ones. Before he left the halfway destroyed shack he took a moment to look at the bed again. _I forgive you Serpine, and I’ll make sure you are avenged._

 

He left the house and headed towards Billy-Rays location knowing that this final strike could very much change the fate of the world.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Skulduggery was close to him and the Baron knew that he would be laughing at the General’s defeat if he were not busy relishing in his victory. Baron had stuck to his plan and tried his hardest but, yet again; he had been stopped by the monstrosity. After having found his fellow Generals armor, after donning it to achieve enough power to become nearly God-like himself, after reviving the Grotesquery and initiating the portal to bring back the Faceless Ones, he was still defeated. He cursed himself for allowing the power of the armor to hinder his thinking.

                                            

Looking up he realized that the Grotesquery was right in front of him. Baron Vengeous crawled over to the fake God and looked up at it. He knew that he would be punished for his failure and he was okay with it. The voice that came out of his mouth didn't feel like his as he spoke to the handmade God. The hand reached out and grabbed The Barons head. He could have destroyed it if he really wanted to. A golden glow started in the hand of the false God as his adept power activated though it dulled quickly when he realized what he would be doing. Not only would he be destroying his God, no matter how loosely of a Faceless One it was, but he would be getting rid of his only chance of being able to see Serpine again. He closed his eyes thinking about how sweet it will be when the skeleton loses everything he holds ear to him just as the Baron had. He felt a slight pressure on his skull from the hands of the false god before everything went black.

 

And then there was none.


End file.
